


Blue

by PegasusWrites



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: It wasn’t easy for Raven to tell when people liked her.Set after X-Men: First Class.





	Blue

“You want to do something fun?”

It wasn’t easy for Raven to tell when people liked her. It was a hangover from her her childhood, she supposed - her adolescence, when her Charles had been her only friend. Angel … Raven wanted Angel to like her, but not so desperately that she was about to make an idiot of herself. She’d been burned that way before. She wasn’t in any hurry to repeat the experience.  
  
“What kind of fun?”  
  
Erik had left them at a motel, while he and Emma went off and did something top secret and dangerous. Erik wouldn’t give any details. He assured them it was better that way - less of a risk to all of them - but Raven wasn’t so sure. They’d spent the day watching television and eating stolen snacks. She thought back to that day at the beach, when running away had seemed like such a good idea. Now she felt weird - sad, and kind of homesick. She’d considered leaving, but where would she go? It would break her to crawl back to her brother, and at least these people didn’t kick up a fuss when she walked around _au naturel_.  
  
It would be so much easier if she had something to do, though.

 _We’re the children_ , she thought. _We’re the children, and the grown-ups have left us behind_. _We’re the children, and we’d only get in their way_. This wasn’t exactly a new experience for her - being looked on as a nuisance, or a burden - but it hurt because she’d expected Erik to be different.

 _Perhaps all people are liars, if you give them the chance_. She shoved a fistful of popcorn into her mouth, and chewed.  
  
Angel sat up on her knees, and moved closer.

“I had this friend. At the club, you know?” She looked down at Raven, in a way that made Raven’s stomach twist. “It was just a casual thing. Sometimes when we got bored bored between shows, we’d touch tongues.”

Raven coughed a little, through her mouthful. “Excuse me?”

Angel put a hand on Raven’s shoulder, and tilted her head to one side.

“You ever been with a girl before, Raven?”

“Well…” Raven thought about this. Would it be better to lie? But then, Angel was bound to find out. “No.”

Nothing about the situation was graceful. Raven chewed up her popcorn as quickly as she could manage. Her throat hurt when she swallowed. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, and Angel laughed at her.

“I like you,” Angel told her. “You really don’t care what anybody thinks.”

“I try not to.” That wasn’t a lie, exactly. Raven’s voice was hoarse. Angel smiled at her, and slowly unfurled her wings.

“So, what do you say?”

She pressed a hand to Raven’s cheek. Raven couldn’t be sure whether Angel’s hand was warm, or whether her own face was cold. Her temperature was always a bit off when she was in her blue form.

“It’s been weeks since I last got laid, and you’re cute. Plus, I love these things.”

Angel ran the pad of her thumb across the scales on Raven’s right cheek. Raven shivered.

“What if I’m not any good?”

It seemed like a reasonable question to Raven, until Angel laughed at her again. Just when Raven was certain that she had messed things up, Angel leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Raven’s. Raven sighed, and opened her mouth.

God, it felt nice to be kissed.

“You’ll be good enough,” she said, and - in spite of herself - Raven found that she was smiling.


End file.
